


odi

by Area50Dun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fighting, Happy Ending, Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Area50Dun/pseuds/Area50Dun
Summary: Tyler smirked. "Why? Is Joshie gonna cry?" He said in a baby voice, his bottom lip coming out into a pout. Tyler's tongue was sharp. So sharp he once brought Josh to tears, and he never let Josh forget it. Or the one where they hate each other, fight then fuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it with the smut. Please comment and say wonderful things, it means a lot! :)
> 
> Follow me on IG-  
> https://www.instagram.com/ufodun/?hl=en
> 
>  
> 
> The title is Latin for hate.

Tyler's back hit the wall, jolting every bone in a painful ripple effect through his body. "Say one more fucking thing, Tyler." Josh growled, Tyler's tank top bunched up in Josh's fists, his top lip curled. Tyler smirked. "Why? Is Joshie gonna cry?" He said in a baby voice, his bottom lip coming out into a pout. Tyler's tongue was sharp. So sharp he once brought Josh to tears, and he never let Josh forget it. 

Tyler hated Josh. Josh hated Tyler. 

It had been that way for almost two years since they had fallen out about something so insignificant, neither of them could even remember what it was. Both too stubborn to say the S word, waiting for the other to apologise first. The fallout had grown into something bigger, neither one could stand to be near each other. Arguments would break out, years of friendship and confiding in each other thrown back at them, used as weapons. Everyone in the crew had gotten tired of their arguments, tired of the bitching and tried to keep them separate, unless absolutely necessary. Someone had got the hotel rooms mixed up, resulting in Josh walking into Tyler's room instead off his own, next door. Josh didn't know how it had happened, but they started arguing, names being called, petty insults flying around. 

Josh lifted a hand and before Tyler could catch up with what was happening, he had a bloody lip and painful jaw. He looked at Josh in shock. "Get the fuck off me." He growled, pushing as hard as he could on his bandmates chest. Josh was physically stronger than Tyler though and it was his turn to smirk. "Or what?" He smiled, leaning into Tyler, holding him firmly in place. "You gonna bore me to death by singing at me?" 

That was low. Josh knew it. Josh knew deep down that Tyler was a very talented writer and singer, but he also knew just how to get to Tyler. To hurt him. "You're a fucking-" Tyler left his sentence unfinished, not trusting his voice. "Who's crying now?" Josh smirked, turning away, intending to just leave Tyler to clean his face up. 

Tyler jumped Josh, taking him by surprise, using it to his advantage and over powering him. "I hate you!" Tyler screamed, pulling at Josh's stupid pink hair. Josh struggled, hands lashing out and hitting something, not actually seeing where he had hit Tyler but still fighting against him. 

"Fucking pretending we're friends-" Tyler was saying, pushing Josh to the floor "I can't stand it! I hate you!"  
"Likewise." Josh huffs, managing to grab Tyler's hands, flipping him on to the floor and pinning him. Their eyes met and they paused. Josh quickly looked away, a tightness in his chest. Tyler's lips were bloody and swollen, his eyes red, hair messed up. Josh didn't look any better, apart from the bloody lip. 

Josh was taken by surprise as Tyler took the upper hand, flipping him over and sitting on his stomach. Tyler spat, actually spat at him and Josh tried to hit him again. Josh felt Tyler's spit run from his cheek towards his ear and onto the floor, leaving a wet trail. Tyler caught Josh's hand in his own and pinned him. In one swift move, Josh's hands were held above his head and Tyler's lips were pressed hard against his. 

Josh could taste the copper of Tyler's blood as he opened his mouth to let Tyler in. Josh pulled his hands from Tyler's grip and pushed him hard, Tyler flying backwards onto the hard floor. Josh straddled him, connecting their lips once more. 

Josh felt hot all of sudden. He could feel Tyler's excitement and smirked. Tyler was already hard, his hips pushing up against Josh. "Didn't realise I turned you on that much Ty-Ty." Josh spoke in a mocking overly sweet tone, the smirk never leaving his lips. Tyler narrowed his eyes, shooting a death glare his way. "Don't flatter yourse-" but the sentence was left unfinished as Josh palmed Tyler through his jeans. Tyler let out a long whine, his face flushing. 

"What?" Josh laughed "didn't quite hear you, darling?" Tyler lunged at Josh, pushing him off him and getting to his feet. Josh tried to stand, but didn't make it all the way before Tyler was pulling him by his hair, throwing him down on the hotel bed. "Shut the fuck up Josh." He spat, grabbing him by his t-shirt. Josh was pushed again so he was laying down and Tyler was in his lap, lips on Josh's neck. 

Josh hissed as Tyler bit him partially hard, sinking his teeth into Josh's shoulder, probably drawing blood. Tyler smirked and Josh tried to free his hands to gain control. Tyler made a "nuh-uh" and pinned him again, his hips rolling, sending sparks through Josh's body. Tyler attacked his lips again, both men fighting for dominance, too much tongue and way too much teeth. Josh pressed his hips up, needing friction, not caring who gave it to him. 

"Desperate?" Tyler teased, pulling away from Josh's attempts to get himself off. "Fuck you." Josh spits, trying to free himself again. "No Josh. I'm gonna fuck you." Josh managed to flip Tyler, a small squeak coming from him. "Really?" Josh grabs Tyler's face, his fingers squashing Tyler's cheeks making his mouth pout. Josh took the chance to kiss him again, blood smearing over both their lips. 

Josh sat on Tyler's chest, his hands going back to open Tyler's jeans. Josh palmed him until his jeans were undone and he could slip his hand inside, grabbing Tyler a little too roughly. Tyler moaned, his hips snapping up into Josh's hand. "Who's desperate?" Josh squeezed Tyler's dick, making him cry out. 

"You're a little shit, Tyler." Josh snarled. "A diva. An egotistic asshole." Tyler tried to snap back, his mouth gaping open, words on the tip of his tongue that couldn't formulate. "I'm gonna fuck you because you're a little bitch, Tyler." Josh continued, pulling Tyler's jeans down his thighs. "And bitches get fucked." Josh moved slightly off Tyler so he could remove his own and Tyler's jeans. Tyler didn't move, didn't try anything. 

Josh climbed back on top of Tyler, lazily stroking himself. He inched up Tyler's chest until his dick was right in front of Tyler's face. Tyler licked his lips and opened his mouth without argument. "Finally, something to shut you the hell up." Josh whispered, stuffing a pillow under Tyler's head. Tyler took Josh into his mouth, sucking the tip, his eyes focused on Josh. 

Josh pushed his hips, watching his dick slide into Tyler's stretched mouth. "Fuck." Josh breathed. "Fuck." He pulled out before sliding back in, almost fully. Josh watched as Tyler's split lip started to bleed again, blood smearing on his dick before being wiped away with Tyler's tongue. Josh pushed himself in, filling Tyler's mouth, making him gag. He held himself there before pinching Tyler's nose, stopping him from breathing. 

Tyler's eyes widened, his mouth moving around Josh's dick, trying to get some air. Josh waited until Tyler's face was completely flushed before pulling out and letting go of his nose. Tyler gasped, chocking on his breath. Josh watched him with a smirk playing on his lips. Tyler was rock hard and leaking, so Josh knew Tyler enjoyed it. Not that he cared. 

Josh sucked a finger into his mouth, moving down Tyler's body while he caught his breath. Josh bent Tyler's knees, pulling his legs up and spreading them eagle. Without any grace, Josh entered Tyler with his slicked up finger, bending his knuckle. Tyler cried out, his hips jumping from the bed. 

Josh fingered him, stretching him with two fingers and making a scissoring motion. Tyler was a mess, moaning, whimpering and panting, his hands on Josh's shoulders. "For fuck sake, Josh!" Tyler gritted out, his hips bucking. "What?" Josh asked crocking his fingers inside Tyler. "Fuck you." Tyler panted which Josh thought was ironic, considering.

"Okay," Josh smiled "if you don't ask, you don't get."  
"You're a-" Tyler was cut off with a long moan as Josh caught his prostate. "I can't hear you, Tyler." Josh teased, rubbing that spot again. "Josh!" Tyler cried "just.. Just fuck m- Me!"   
"That wasn't so hard was it?" Josh smiled, pulling his fingers out. Josh spat on himself as he lined himself up against Tyler. 

He pushed himself in with one smooth move making Tyler scream, his back arching, hands gripping the sheets. Josh started thrusting right away, his pace fast, hips bucking hard. "Josh!" Tyler brought his hands to rest on Josh's chest, laying flat, warm and clammy against his skin. Josh moaned, he was so close.

"You're so tight, Ty." He breathed, watching Tyler's facial expressions. His parted lips were red and swollen, eyes screwed shut, cheeks wet. Josh wondered when he had been crying. "Fuck, Josh." Tyler whispered, opening his eyes and looking up. Josh wanted to kiss him. Wanted to kiss him all over, to tell him how good he looked, how he made Josh feel. He didn't though, instead he wrapped a hand around Tyler's dick, pumping him in time with his thrusts. 

Tyler looked like a damn pornstar and sounded twice as bad and everything was getting too much for Josh. Tyler came, sucking in a breath before letting out a high pitched whine that was incredibly sexy, Josh coming right there. Josh cursed and chanted Tyler's name like it was a holy mantra as he rode out his orgasam. 

Josh pulled out of Tyler and sat back on his heels, catching his breath. Tyler was doing the same, eyes shut, breath ragged. Josh watched as some of his come dribbled out of Tyler. Neither of them spoke as Josh got up, slipping on his boxers and gathering his clothes. Josh got to the door when Tyler spoke. 

He turned to look at him, laying flat on his back, legs straight out now. "Don't go." Tyler's voice was small, rough from the blowjob. Josh watched him for a moment, watching his chest rise and fall. He nodded slightly, moving towards the bed where Tyler took his hand and pulled him down, so unlike last time. Tyler was gentle, slow as he pulled Josh next to him, hesitant as he leaned up to kiss him. Josh kissed him back, his arms wrapping around Tyler. 

Tyler's hands rested in Josh's hair, where they had pulled so harshly earlier. They kissed and held each other, undoing everything that was said over the past two years. Tyler pulled back and looked at Josh. "I'm sorry-" he whispered  
"I'm sorry." Josh said back instantly. Tyler smiled and so did Josh. "Friends?"  
"Best friends."


End file.
